memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
IDW TOS (alternate reality) characters
This is a list of characters who have recurring appearances or mentions in the IDW's Star Trek: Ongoing ''series, [[Star Trek: Boldly Go|''Star Trek: Boldly Go]], Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War, Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds and the 2015 series of comics set in the alternate reality.'' Regular characters ; }}: Starfleet's youngest captain and CO of the ; }}: First officer/Chief Science Officer of the ; }}: CMO of the ; }}: Chief Engineer of the ; }}: Helmsman of the ; }}: Communications officer of the ; }}: Navigator of the ; : Scotty's assistant ; }}: Security officer assigned to the ; }}: Science officer assigned to the Recurring characters 0-9 ; : Science officer assigned to the . ; : A ; ; :Descendant of the crew of the .("The Return of the Archons, Part 2") ; :Science officer. ("Deity, Part 1") ; : Former Captain of the starship . ("Countdown to Darkness, Issue 1") ; : Andorian Starfleet Cadet in 2262.("Starfleet Academy, Issue 1") B ; ;Julian Bashir: ; : ; : Ex-wife of Leonard McCoy's. (" ") C ; : ; : Captain of the Klingon bird of prey . ("Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issues 2-6") ; : Parallel universe male counterpart of Christine Chapel. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; ; : Parallel universe female counterpart of Pavel Chekov. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; : Starfleet Cadet in 2262."(Starfleet Academy, Issue 1") ; :Security officer. ("Deity, Part 1") ; : lawyer present during the trial of Khan Noonien Singh. ("Star Trek: Khan") D ; : Former navigator from the Enterprise. Acting Navigator aboard the USS Endeavour. ; : ; : Former Romulan military officer who becomes Praetor of the Romulan Senate. He is later chosen to become an Orange Lantern.("The Khitomer Conflict, Parts 1-4", "The Spectrum War Issue 2") ; : Klingon first officer of the IKS Chonnaq.("Manifest Destiny, 1-4") ; : E ; ; : ; : F ; : G ; : ; : ; : ; : a . ("Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 1") ; ; : Starfleet Academy Cadet in 2262.("Starfleet Academy, Issue 1") ; : ; : Chief Medical officer of USS Endeavour. ; }}: Months after his mother's death, Spock still dreamed about the destruction of Vulcan. In his dreams, she was successfully transported to the Enterprise only to have Spock sucked into space via a hull breach while the ship exploded, and Amanda blaming Spock for killing everyone. ("Countdown to Darkness, Issue 1") ; : Alternate counterpart of Spock who chose to embrace his human side. ; : ; : H ; : ; : J ;Jaylah :Cadet at Starfleet Academy ("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 1") ; :Father of Jaylah.("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 5") ; :Mother of Jaylah.("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 5") ; : ; :Romulan Ambassador who was murdered at the Babel Conference. Father of Pilok.("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issues 7, 8") ; : Trader.("Legacy of Spock, Part 2") ; : of Space Sector 2814. ("Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War") K ; : ; ; : ; : Orion security officer assigned to the . ("After Darkness, Part 1") ; : ; : Jaylah's older sister who was killed by Krall.("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 5") ; : ; : Parallel universe female counterpart of Keenser. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; : Teenaxi who joins crew of the Enterprise at Yorktown. ("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 10") ; : Tellarite Ambassador who murder Joltair at Babel Conference.("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 8") ; : ; }}: ; ;James T. Kirk ; ; : ; }} ; ; : Parallel universe female counterpart of James T. Kirk. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; : The Klingon captain who captured Nero. ("Nero, Number One") ; : Former MACO soldier/Starfleet Captain of the [[USS Franklin|USS Franklin]] who captured Jaylah and her family's ship. He then killed Jaylah's older sister.("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 5") ; L ; ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : M ; ; : Krall's 2nd in command who killed Jaylah's father. ("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 5") ; }} ; : Parallel universe male counterpart of Carol Marcus. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; :Parallel universe female counterpart of Leonard McCoy. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; ;Leonard McCoy ; ; : ; : ; : ; : a living planet that was part of the . ("Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 1") ; : ; : ; N ; ; ; ; O ; : ; : ; : ; : ; P ; : Romulan Senator.("Legacy of Spock, Part 2") ; : Commanding officer of Starbase Yorktown.("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 10") ; : Picard was first seen in the Star Trek prequel comic "Star Trek: Countdown". He later made an appearance in the first and last issues of "The Q Gambit". ; }}: ; ; :Romulan Ambassador to the . Also Joltair's daughter ("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 8") Q ; : ; : ; : Quocch was first seen in a deleted scene from , where he was a prisoner at Rura Penthe. Sometime after Nero's escape, he too escaped from there and went to a distant corner of the Delta Quadrant, where he gave a group of Vulcans posing as Narada survivors the Klingons' blueprints of the Narada. ("Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1") R ; : Yeoman. ("The Galileo Seven, Part 1-2") ; : Parallel universe male counterpart of Janice Rand. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1") ; S ; }}: Following the destruction of , Sarek, despondent over his wife's death, joined a group of Vulcans posing as Narada survivors in an attempt to destroy Romulus. However, he had a change of heart when he betrayed and stopped the rogue Vulcans from destroying Romulus. One of the rogue Vulcans did the same. ("Vulcan's Vengeance, Parts 1-2") ; : nephew of Montgomery Scott's. ("The Truth about Tribbles, Parts 1-2") ; :Parallel universe female counterpart of Montgomery Scott. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; ; : ; }}: Former Augment Warlord who was recovered by . Underwent surgical and memory alteration before starting his one-man war against Starfleet. After capture, he and surviving crew of 72 were taken to asteroid storage facility and returned to stasis. Khan was then killed and took his Red Lantern ring from him.("Star Trek: Khan", "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds") ; ; : ; : ; ; : Parallel universe female counterpart of Spock. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; : ; : Grand Audarch of the Teenaxi People.("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 10") ; ; : Parallel universe female counterpart of Hikaru Sulu. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ;Hikaru Sulu ; : Daughter of and his husband Ben. (Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 12) ; : ; : Engineering officer and younger sister of . She was later revealed to be an agent of Section 31 and left the Enterprise to go with them. ("The Khitomer Conflict, Parts 1-4") T ; ; : Captain of the USS Concord ("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 1") ; ; : ; : ; : Starfleet Academy Cadet.("Starfleet Academy, Issue 1") ; : Vulcan and Yuki Sulu's roommate. Killed during the Destruction of Vulcan. ("The Khitomer Conflict, Part 4") ; : Vulcan and Spock's pon farr bondmate. Relationship terminated after Spock joined the Sasaud and was cured by McCoy. ("Star Trek, Volume 6: After Darkness") ; :Starfleet Academy Professor ("Starfleet Academy, Issue 1") U ; :Parallel universe male counterpart of Nyota Uhura. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; : V ; : Former First officer of the USS Endeavour.("Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issues 1-4, 6-8") ; : W ; : Z ;Zahra ; : Security officer assigned to the .